mountpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Catch, Weedle and Caterpie
Pokemon Red Chapter 2 - Pokemon Catch, Weedle and Caterpie Ethan and Kieran made it to Viridian City and were hoping for a Gym Battle until they learned that it was only open to those with 7 Gym Badges. "Oh well, on to Pewter City," Ethan shrugged. They were exiting the town and saw a girl running from up ahead. "Don't go any further! There's an evil thing up there known as a Bug Pokemon!" the girl cried before she ran off. "A Bug Pokemon? Really?" Ethan questioned. "People these days get scared of anything so we might as well check it out," Kieran said and walked on. They came to the area in which the Bug Pokemon was meant to be. They checked every bush but nothing was around. Then a String Shot attack came from 1 of them and almost hit Ethan. He dodged it just in time. A Caterpie and a Weedle came flying out as they followed the String Shot. "So these are the Bug Pokemon eh?" Ethan asked. "Yep so let's catch 'em!" Kieran said and Ethan and Kieran sent out their Pokemon. Charmander and Bulbasaur charged forwards but the Bug Pair used String Shot again. Luckily Charmander was able to slice through the attack but Bulbasaur wasn't so lucky so after Charmander use Ember to distract the Pokemon, he ran over to free Bulbasaur with Scratch. Caterpie recovered and used Tackle along with Weedle using Poison String. Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf in a ring shape which stopped Caterpie getting in and it deflected the Poison String. "Ok Charmander, use Ember when you see any gaps in the Razor Ring!" Ethan commanded and a barrage of several small Ember attacks came from through the Razor Ring which took the duo by surprise and burned them to a crisp. "GO POKE BALL!" said Ethan and Kieran launched a Poke Ball each at a Bug of their choice. Ethan got Weedle and Kieran got Caterpie. They high-fived each other at the fact that they had just caught a Pokemon each. "Well if it wasn't for your Razor Leaf-" "-And your Ember Barrage-" "-We wouldn't've gotten the Pokemon!" They both cheered then a freak thunderstorm occured, randomly. There was flashes of Lightning everywhere. "Guess this is new?" Ethan assumed. "New for you but not for us," "Who's there?" Kieran shouted. "Why it's only a member of Team Rocket, the organisation of the best trainers in Kanto," a voice came out and a man appeared with a Pokemon using Thunderbolt. "Who's that Pokemon?" Ethan asked. "Jolteon is the Lightning Pokemon and is the Electric form of Eevee. It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts," said the Pokedex. "Beast," Ethan said as he looked up from his Pokedex. "No match for Caterpie though!" Kieran said as he sent his Caterpie into battle. "Hold it you idiot! Let me scan the Jolteon," Ethan said through gritted teeth. "Jolteon's current level is a mere 10. It knows only the moves of Thunderbolt and Quick Attack," this data gave Ethan a good heads up as he sent Weedle into the fray. "Alright Caterpie, use String Shot," Kieran commanded. "You too Weedle," Ethan said and a big String Shot was fired. "Jolteon, use Thunderbolt," said the man calmly. Jolteon blasted a massive Thunderbolt through the String Shot and zapped the 2 Pokemon. Jolteon used Thunderbolt again but Kieran had a plan. "Caterpie, use String Shot to create a Barrier!" Kieran called out and Caterpie fire a String Shot into the air to form a web which dropped down and protected them from the Thunderbolt. Jolteon got made and charged fowards with a Quick Attack. He slashed Weedle but just as it had used Poison Sting which infected Jolteon with Poison which affected it's movements. "Ha! Normally a Quick Attack's movements is almost impossible to track with a standard eye but if you dull down the speed of the user then Quick Attack is easily trackable," Ethan muttered to himself. "Ok Weedle, finish things off with Poison String!" Weedle sent out a Poison String Barrage at Jolteon. "Jolteon, use Quick Attack and circle the puny Pokemon," the man said calmly. Jolteon started picking up speed with Quick Attack but it soon began to fade into nothing as Jolteon's legs started to fill with Poison and Poison String hit. Caterpie finished things off with a Tackle attack and Jolteon was beaten. The man fled, cursing Ethan and Kieran. "Alright!" cheered Kieran. "We did it!" Ethan cheered. Then, Caterpie and Weedle started to glow. Ethan and Kieran, not encountering such a thing before, stood in awe of the glow. Category:Pokemon Red Category:Chapter